


Clean The Damn Microwave

by anemic_cinema



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Eating, Domestic, Facials, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Movies, bad pop culture references, positive reinforcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Specs manages to get Tucker to clean the microwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean The Damn Microwave

“Tucker, why does the microwave still look like a disaster?”

The bearded man barely acknowledged Specs' inquiry. He was currently hunched down on the couch in the cruddy apartment they shared, tinkering with one of his many gewgaws that measured supernatural occurrences. Apparently, an old viewfinder toy could be modified to measure changes in UV light. In theory. 

Specs sighed. “I asked you, nicely, might I add, to clean the microwave four days ago.”

“Been busy.” Tucker grunted, still not looking up.

“It takes barely twenty minutes to do it, and that's if you're being thorough!” Specs was trying not to let his frustration at his partner-slash-boyfriend's slovenly habits get to him, but dammit, it was hard when you go to heat a bowl of oatmeal and the inside of the microwave is starting to look like a crusty abstract painting. 

“You know, if you didn't put your hot pockets in there with no plate, the microwave wouldn't be so gross.”

“You're not supposed to put them on a plate, genius.”

“Oh my god, are you kidding me? Those things, like, explode all over the place if you leave them in there too long.” Specs glanced at his watch. He was supposed to meet with Elise that afternoon to help her sorting through some video tapes so she could have the two of them transfer them into digital files. He knelt down so he could be eye level with Tucker. Threats wouldn't work, but maybe the promise of a reward would.

“If you get it done by the time I get back, I'll do anything you want.” He looked over his glasses, hoping that his expression and tone of voice conveyed the necessary sex appeal. “And I do mean, anything.” 

Tucker looked up at him, mouth slightly agape. “Anything?”

Specs grinned. “Any-” he kissed the bearded man just lightly enough to tease “-thing.” 

The viewfinder slipped from Tucker's hands and onto the floor, causing one of the lenses in the front to pop out. “Dammit!”

“I'll be back at eight. Remember what I said.” Specs grabbed his messenger bag and was out the door before Tucker could blame him for messing up his project. He'd never tried this course of action with the other man before, but Specs figured that positive reinforcement had to work. 

***

When Specs got back to the apartment, the microwave was the picture of cleanliness. No trace of overheated hot pockets were left, and when he opened it there was a pleasant whiff of lemon. Specs felt relief wash over him. Their apartment was often chaotic, and rarely clean, so this little bit of order felt like an oasis in the desert of bad housekeeping. One of these days, they were going to have to sit down and figure out a chore schedule, but this was enough for now. 

Tucker was in front of his computer, which was in the living room, along with all of his other equipment. He watching what appeared to be a video of a fluffy cat scampering around a room. In between bites of left-over pizza he would chuckle, as if the cat's antics were just too funny. Specs was just impressed that he was using a plate for once. 

“Hey.” Specs dropped his bag down on the couch and wrapped his arms around Tucker's shoulders. “Good job on the microwave.” He kissed the bearded man's fuzzy cheek.

“Even did the dishes.” Tucker reached up with the hand that was not currently holding a slice of pizza and ruffled the standing man's hair. “There's some pizza left in the fridge.” 

Specs ate the last couple of slices on the couch while complaining about the tedium of sorting through the tapes with Elise. It was a far cry from the excitement of being in the field. Tucker nodded occasionally, far more interested in whatever was on his computer screen than Specs' rambling. When it was important, he could listen and be supportive, but hearing Specs complain for the umpteenth time about cataloging videos did not fall into that category. Eventually Specs stopped going on about how much vhs tapes are terrible, turned on the TV, and started to flip through the channel guide. 

Tucker joined Specs on the couch when the other man mentioned that the SyFy channel was once again showing Sharknado. Tucker loved that kind of stuff, and Specs was feeling generous because of the microwave. They watched it with differing levels of interest. In Tucker's opinion, it was a crap masterpiece. Specs thought it was the first part was correct, not so much for the second. When the titular disaster hit LA, Tucker spoke up.

“So, about that 'anything' you promised earlier.” Tucker looked over at Specs and wiggled his eyebrows. “How about a blowjob.”

“Just a blowjob? That's pretty vanilla.” Specs grabbed the remote to turn off the TV, but Tucker stopped him. 

“Leave the movie on.”

Specs' eyes went wide behind his namesake accessory. “No, absolutely not. I may be into some kinky shit, but this is too much.” He gesticulated towards the TV. “I am not sucking your dick while you watch Sharknado. That's just messed up!”

“You promised me anything if I cleaned the microwave, and I held up my end of the bargain.” Tucker leaned back, a self-satisfied expression on his face.

“Ok, fine. Jesus Christ.” Specs slid to his knees and got between Tucker's legs. Normally, sucking Tucker off would be his idea of a great evening, but hearing the painfully bad dialogue in the background made it hard for him to focus. Still, a deal was a deal. If the blowjob wasn't up to standard, it wouldn't be his fault.

He unzipped Tucker's pants, pulling them down a little. Today, the bearded man had decided to wear purple boxer briefs printed with yellow bananas. Specs sighed. His boyfriend's taste in clothing left a lot to be desired, but somehow he still managed to be cute as hell. 

Specs reached into Tucker's underwear through the opening in the front. He gently coaxed the bearded man's cock to hardness, stroking him slowly. Tucker leaned back against the couch, the shorter man's actions distracting him from the cast on screen wading through a flooded house trying to escape a shark. 

Looking up at Tucker, the kneeling man began to mouth at his hard on through his ridiculous underwear. Specs loved feeling his hard cock through the fabric, it felt almost as good at having it in his mouth. The way Tucker would groan from it was the best. Hearing him enjoy it and get frustrated from the lack of tongue to skin contact at the same time gave Specs a real thrill. 

“Specs,” Tucker was whining now, looking down at the kneeling man with pleading eyes, “c'mon, stop teasing.” 

Specs looked up at him as innocently as he could, pulled out his cock from his underwear, and proceeded to deep throat it while keeping eye contact with the bearded man. 

“Fuuuck.” Tucker's head fell back, and his hands ran through Specs' short brown hair. The kneeling man bobbed his head, working his mouth down to the root of Tucker's cock before pulling back up to the tip. Specs placed a kiss on the head of it, then pressed his tongue hard against the slit before drifting down to the underside of the head. Tucker wasn't paying attention to the TV anymore. The only thing he could focus on was how good Specs looked with with his cock in his mouth, especially when he looked up at him with those pretty grayish-blue eyes. 

The only problem was that Specs was so good at sucking cock that Tucker never lasted long.

“Baby, I'm really close.” Specs smiled. He liked it when Tucker called him that. The bearded man was not one for pet names most of the time, but that just made it extra special when he did call him something sweet. 

“I want you to come on my face,” Specs said in between licks to Tucker's sack, “please?”

Tucker nodded. He didn't get why Specs was so into that, but it was kinda hot, and if it made him happy, who was he to refuse him? He took his cock in one hand, and held onto Spec's head with the other. He stroked himself fast while the kneeling man lapped at him, his tongue hot and wet and so good on his cock. He came with a strangled gasp, his cum adorning Specs' face and eyewear. The kneeling man groaned, licking his lips for a taste of it before using his fingers to bring the rest into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Tucker felt exhausted, “that was good.”

Specs took off his glasses and licked the cum off of them. “That was. I barely noticed the lousy movie in the background.”

Tucker looked back at the screen. The surviving cast members were about to get into helicopters to throw bombs into the titular sharknado. “Oh shit, it's getting to the good part.”

Shaking his head, Specs hauled himself up and into the bathroom to clean off his glasses properly and to wash his face. As he splashed warm water over his face, a thought came to his head. 

“Specs, get in here, you're gonna miss the part when the dude chainsaws his way out of the shark.”

As soon as the movie was over, Specs was gonna make him pay. Preferably in the bedroom, and not on the couch. When he sat back down to watch the grand finale of movie, Tucker wrapped an arm around him and held him close, his beard tickling Specs' face. Maybe he could get Tucker to clean the bathroom with the promise of another blowjob, or maybe something more interesting. From what Specs could see, positive reinforcement was the way to go with him, and they could both benefit from it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this pairing, and if you haven't seen the Insidious movies, do it, and you'll see why they are the best OTP.


End file.
